


Cancer and Coffee

by SoftAndSleepy



Category: ASTRO (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst and Feels, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Soft Jeon Jungkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 00:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftAndSleepy/pseuds/SoftAndSleepy
Summary: The number was wrong.But this kid just wouldn't give in.Jeon Jungkook ran a coffee shop in Seoul.Yoon Sanha spent most of his time in a hospital ten miles away.when a incorrect number leads Jungkook to Sanha the pair fall into close alignment over the fondness of coffee.The only problem, Jungkook is sure Sanha is a girl.Confusing coffee shop AU





	1. Chapter 1

(801)-457-7632: hey just calling to remind the shop will open in march

(801)-666-4578: oof i have no clue who you are, or where this coffee shop is but i'm interested.

(801)-457-7632: oh, sorry  
(801)-457-7632: wrong number

(801)-666-4578: no no no it's okay! Where's the coffee shop! I love coffee!!

(801)-457-7632: i think that's on a more friends need to know basis

(801)-666-4578: okay, call me CancersKiddo i'm from seoul. Right there in the center, my family works a lot and i'm sure if one of them falls ill our whole life would crumble.

Read: 11:24 pm saturday

(801)-666-4578: hey it's me again! Just wanna know where i can get a bomb ass coffee.

(801)-457-7632: please stop messaging me..  
(801)-457-7632: i don't even know who you are  
. (801)-666-4578: i'm CancersKiddo, you know i told you..

(801)-457-7632: i never bothered to care, just leave me alone dude...

(801)-666-4578: arrogant much..  
(801)-666-4578: you must be a coffee prince..  
(801)-666-4578: more like a king CoffeeKing!  
(801)-666-4578: i'll call you CoffeeKing.

(801)-666-4578 has changed (801)-457-7632’s name to CoffeeKing

CoffeeKing: don't do that<  
CoffeeKing: for the love of god don't do that  
CoffeeKing: you fucking did it, didn't you. You fucking shit head.

CoffeeKing has changed (801)-666-4578’s name to Shit Head

Shit Head: i think it suits you though, i'm sure your soft on the inside don't worry!

CoffeeKing has changed Shit Head’s name to Nuisance

Nuisance: you still alive?

Read: 6:51am tuesday


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He can't hide forever  
> But forever he'll try

Monday 1:37 am 

Nuisance: where's a good place to get away for a bit?

CoffeeKing: why?  
CoffeeKing: scratch that stop messaging me

Nuisance: no good reason I just can't stay where I am anymore, I'll go nuts..  
Nuisance: block me of you want me gone jackass.

CoffeeKing: where do you live?

Nuisance: Seoul

Read: 2:23 am Monday

Nuisance: Jesus don't actually block me.

Read 2:30 am Monday

Nuisance: come back

Read 2:37 am Monday

Nuisance: damn it.

Read 3:00 am Monday

Monday 5:49 am

CoffeeKing: coffee prince is a good shop, it's open basically 24/7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will probs be in Jungkook pov for a tad


	3. Warm Milk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook lost it

Jungkook was crazy nervous, he couldn't believe he had just given some complete stranger the location of his humble coffee shop. But you know what, business was business. So he sat in the nearly empty cafe letting the smooth music lull him into a quiet working rhythm. He focused on cleaning the store as people came and went. The bell to the door rang quiet throughout the shop, jungkook looked up a smile instantly forced onto his tan features. “Welcome to to coffee prince, how can i help you today?” a tall long legged boy strutted forward, silvery hair sat atop his head his soft skin was carmaly a shade darker than jungkook's own. He started his conversation softly, giving the other boy a chance to scan the menu. “Uhhmmm i think i'll have a caramel latte.” the tall boy decided as a smile stretched across his plump lips. Jungkooks heart halted for a moment, quickly he asked the tall fellow a question. “A name for your drink?” he shyly chided “ah just call me bambam.” he said with a small bow, the sweet interaction was quickly interrupted. The door behind them that normally sat quiet at this hour crashed open, a tall awkward teen falling through. Jungkook scowled slightly as bambam rushed over to the young boy. Jungkook watched as the younger boy scrambled up to his feet, giving a deep bow to the older silver haired male. Who only glared accusingly after his initial worry subsided. The younger boy only bowed once more his orange hair flouncing over. Quietly he scurried away from the tall male, secluding himself to the back. Jungkook hurried about behind the counter working quickly and gracefully on the darkly roasted liquid diluting it with milk and other sweet flavors, he gently moved it from the metallic silver cup to that of a lidded to go cup. Turning swiftly to the edge of the counter he called out bambams name. “Carmel latte for bambam.” He breathed out smiling. Bambam rushed forward a soft smile on his plump lips. Jungkook lightly bowed as the leggy boy left out the front door. This was an amazing morning he thought, only to be interrupted by a soft looking teen. He opened his mouth and spoke articulately yet oh so quiet. “Hello..can I have some warm milk?” Jungkook lost it.


	4. Facing Fears? Nah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He fucking booked it.

Sanha was bored out of his fucking skull to be frank. Though who wouldn't be when the only thing they had going for them was terminal illness and a knack for instruments. He was nearly eighteen, but decided he would stop counting this year do to the whole dying thing. Though he never kept good track in the first place, this doesn't matter though. The current point of focus is making friends with this stranger via text. But that becomes difficult with an IV in your arm and your parents bickering in the next room. So he decided it was time to go, with zero finesse Sanha called a nurse into his room. God seemed to bless him on that day, because this was a new guy. Sanha physically eased at the sight of the new face. She was young for a nurse in this hospital not yet breaking her thirties Sanha assumed. He spoke softly and got to the point quickly. “I'm very tired can we pause for a few hours so I can rest.” His voice came out hushed and airy enough to feign lightheadedness. The nurse smiled softly with sadness kissing the crows feet of her eyes. Sanha knew the expression all to well and decided he'd milk it, leaning his head towards her he let a shaky breath out before letting coughs shake his thin frame. She hurried about, untangling cords and tubes eventually freeing the passive teen. He rolled on to his side, letting his brown eyes fall closed. He whispered out a thank you in a voice so wispy he thought he might actually die. With that she left the quiet room, the only thing left for Sanha to hear was his own breathing and his parents fighting. He smiled wildly at the thought of being free, quickly he jumped up from the bed his long limbs kicking the thick pink blanket off of himself. He crept slowly to the door while pulling a plane grey hoodie over his head, his long limbs flailed about while he tried to locate the hole for his head. Once he settled into the comfy fall attire the tall sunset haired boy jammed his feet into worn pink hello Kitty high top vans. He was ready to fucking party. Slight dilemma though, it's three in the fucking morning dude. He checked his phone once more hoping for a response from his mystery angel, alas nothing. Fucker. Sanha knew he couldn't stay here any longer his mother and father had been fighting since this afternoon, and god he would probably kill himself if this kept up. Not saying he hasn't already tried, because he has. It was something or other about getting cancer or dying at like twenty that triggered it, he couldn't quite remember. Brushing away his crude internal monologue Sanha brushed against the door, holding the handle and listening the teen prepared to run. The hall was kinda empty though, so he settled for casually walking to the elevator. Contrary to common belief, Sanha was so disgustingly nervous. So when he finally made his way to the elevator the orange haired boy religiously pressed the little soft white call button for thirty seconds straight. It slowly dinged and opened Sanha made direct eye contact with a silver haired nurse. “Oh shit.”  Sanha thought to himself, awkwardly waddling in. This guy was young, like probably only twenty two young. Shit he was so caught. You see the younger the nurse, the smarter they probably are. This dude was like, let me count. Four years older than Sanha, yikes. Avoiding eye contact Sanha pressed the bottom floors button. Yeah he was dead set on escape no matter what, this silver haired twat would not stop him. “Where are you heading?” The male nurse attempted to make quiet conversation with sanha, who in turn panicked. “Visiting my dear cancer ridden brother.” He chided making sure to cover the little red bracelet around his wrist. That bracelet marked him as a long time patient, it also let security know he frequently broke out but eh. Sanha breathed in triumphantly when the nurse made no move to continue the conversation, the elevator dinged and Sanha got off not nothing to check the floor he just wanted to get away from that nurse. Lucky him the bulky old elevator spit him off on floor three, he took the stairs the rest of the way down. This, this was the tricky part. Actually leaving  the hospital. So he did what he knew was best, creeping forward with strategic care. He fucking booked it.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  hello all! 

So this is more of a light airy format compared to my main fic shifting socks. A lot of this is very satirical, I do hope you can tell. I chose to base bits and parts off of a dear friend of mine who was in the hospital for the same reasons. He always made it seem fun even though it obviously was not, so I decided to write Sanha like that of my close friend. I hope you still see the genuine sanha behind it all, a big baby bratt. Also if you can't tell the chapters for cancer can coffee will probably be short and sweet. It's something I type solely on my phone, I don't write anything on paper before hand and I'm not sure of the plot either. I hope you all like it though! 

Please let me know what you think!!

Much love, 

SoftAndSleepy ♥️


End file.
